Shopping Trip
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: One-shot. Yes a short one-shot where Ryou and Bakura go to the store to buy flour for the cake Ryou is making. yes that's all I saying...what I suck at writing summaries.


**Me: LOL this happens to me alot**

**Ayume: What are you talking about**

**Me: well anytime my mom and I go to the store I always grab something sweet or chocolatly for me to snack on but my mom says no to alot of things I grab**

**Ayume:** **It's cause you pick out the items that cost alot**

**Me: No that can't be it...oh well do the disclaimer thingy yami**

**Ayume: Raven doesn't own bakura or ryou if she did then you will never see them again**

**Me: So true...enjoy**

* * *

**Shopping trip**

Ryou was in the kitchen making something sweet and chocolaty for desert later. He was planning on making a 'death by chocolate' cake for him and Bakura. It seems that his yami loves his desert mostly cause of all the chocolate he puts in. Or the part where he could lick the bowl after. Either way Ryou loved cooking. That's when he read the directions for he needed flour. He putted the bowl, that he was holding stirring the mix, down and headed for the cabinets that hung over the stove.

"Great, just great," Ryou groaned when he opened the cabinet. "We're all out of flour." He shrugged. "I guess I can't make the cake today then."

He closed the cabinet and placed the mix in the fridge, after closing it something leaned over his shoulders making him look up to see a pouting Bakura, "Why aren't you making the cake?"

"Cause I'm all out of flour." Ryou replied with a sweet smile. "But when I get flour I'll make it kay."

Bakura's pout didn't fade, "But Can't you just make it without the flour."

Ryou shook his head and removed his yami off his shoulders, "No, the recipe says I need it. If I didn't follow it then the cake would taste bad."

"Then go to the store and buy more."

Ryou looked up at the clock that hung over the kitchen table. It read 3:56 a.m. the store won't close till 5 cause today was a Sunday. "well if we go now we might be able to reach it before it closes."

The yami ran out of the kitchen, with Ryou standing there with a confused face, that is till Bakura popped his head in the door way, "Come on lets go already."

"Oh, yeah, coming." The light quickly grabbed his wallet and they were out the door heading to the grocery store.

* * *

"Come on Ryou let me have one please."

"No I only brought enough for the flour and other things we need around the house."

"But it's good."

"It's $7.56 Bakura."

While in the store Bakura has been grabbing things off the shelves, mostly things that's sweet or has lots of sugary goodness in it, and waving them in Ryou face asking if he would buy it. The only reason why he is asking his hikari is he forgot his wallet and if he stole anything Ryou promise there would be no tv, video games, horror movies, or most of all, no sex for a week.

But every time he asked Ryou would say no or he doesn't have enough money to buy what ever he grabbed. So Bakura has to be sneaky.

_Let's see now, _he thought as he looked though the chocolate bars. That's when he spotted the one he wanted. _Perfect!! _

Bakura grinned and hid the candy bar, that was a milky way, behind his back and walked up to Ryou, "Hey Ryou did you see the new cook books on sale over there?" He pointed down the end on the aisle.

The hikari looked up then followed his gaze at a shelf full of books, mostly recipes, diet tips, what's new in food, and so on. He smiled and walked to the shelf, the basket of food over his shoulder. He pick one up and stared reading it.

Bakura grinned and secretly moved behind him, he looked at the objects in the basket and held out one hand. He carefully picked up the bag of chocolate chips and stuck the candy bar under it.

When he was pulling his hands away, Ryou turned around to see his yami and then looked down at the basket where Bakura's hands were still half way in. Ryou sighed, placing the book back, he took off the basket and looked inside. _Nothing seem to be a miss, _He thought till he say something shiny. _Now what do we have here._

Ryou reached in and lifted the bag of chocolate chips to find the milky way, just sitting there. He glanced up at his yami and shook his head, "Sorry Bakura but no."

"Oh come on Ryou, just this one please." Bakura whined.

"No Kura," He grabbed the candy bar and held it in front of him. "Now put it back."

The former thief groaned and snatched the bar and stormed away.

Ryou sighed again and picked up the book he had early then continued reading where he left off.

* * *

After there shopping trip Ryou and Bakura made it home. Ryou was unpacking the groceries while Bakura glared at the bag. If glares could kill the bag would have been in flames already.

"Kura stop glaring and help me put these away." Ryou shouted when he saw his yami's death glare toward the bag.

Bakura sighed and stood up. "Fine but I get biggest slice of the cake when it's done."

"Deal."

Ryou and Bakura placed the items to there rightful place. When they finished Bakura notice something was still in the bag. He shrugged and turned it upside down so the object would fall out. When it did he stared at it for awhile to make sure he wasn't staring at nothing. In his hand was the candy bar he snuck into the basket and put back, grumpily, earlier.

He glanced up at a smiling hikari, "You bought it?"

The light shrugged, "Well you really wanted it so yeah." he stared at his dark and evilly grinned. "Well if you don't want it then we can just take it back."

"Hek, No. Mine!!!!" He ran out of the kitchen but seconds later popped his head in the doorway, "Oh and Ryou."

"yeah?"

"Thank you." His head disappeared after those words were said.

Ryou giggled and looked up at the clock. It read 5:08 a.m. "I guess I can still make the cake before I start on dinner." he walked over to the fridge to take out the mix and then went over to the cabinet.

When he opened he just stared till, "Damn It Bakura, We Forgot The Flour!!!"

* * *

**Ayume: Hikari how long did it to take you to do this one-shot**

**Me: Not long why**

**Ayume: No reason but the fact that it looks like you rushed on it**

**Me: Well gomen yami but I couldn't sleep so I wrote this cause it was in my head**

**Ayume: Don't you have school**

**Me: um...look a purple button thingy =runs off=**

**Ayume: =sweat drops= great ra she's crazy...please R&R**


End file.
